


we don't do this everyday

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Septiplier - Freeform, just everything leading up to it, no actual description of the sex, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake. That was the only way to describe it.</p>
<p>[Septiplier PWP, only very slight angst]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't do this everyday

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at Septiplier and at smut writing!
> 
> in this, it's whatever universe you want but both are single.

It was a mistake. That was the only way to describe it.

-

They stumbled into the room completely sober, hands gripping shirts and lips _just about_ to touch. Neither one had any idea where this was coming from, but neither one raised any questions either.

"Fuck."

It was Jack who landed on the bed on his back, Mark quickly crawling over him. He brought their lips together and Jack sighed into his mouth.

It was extremely comforting, although Jack's heart was beating hard against his ribcage. Kissing Mark was just like talking to Mark, like holding his hand for no reason or smiling at each other when nothing was said.

"What is this?" Mark asked. He was breathless, practically panting. "What are we doing?"

Jack swallowed. He needed a minute to make sure he wasn't going to sound even breathier. "I don't fucking know. Are you going to stop?"

Mark ducked his head and kissed Jack's neck right under his jaw. "I don't want to," he mumbled, pressing the words into Jack's skin.

"Then don't."

"Okay."

Mark moved along Jack's neck, alternating between kissing sweetly and nipping, stopping when Jack moaned out loud.

"Yeah?" he asked, a smirk on his lips, but Jack didn't say anything.

Mark leaned down to the same spot on Jack's neck, biting sharply as a test, and Jack's fingers were tangling in his hair.

Jack closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah," he said.

Mark straightened up, sitting on Jack's waist instead of hovering over him, legs holding him down 

"Where else is sensitive?" he asked, running his hands down Jack's chest.

Jack pulled him down by a fist in his shirt, kissing him hard. He grabbed the hem of the shirt when they broke apart, pulling it up until Mark took it himself and pulled it off. The shirt landed on the floor and Jack's eyes landed on his stomach.

Mark was incredibly fit and there was no doubting or denying it. Jack was appreciating the view while he had it, but Mark interrupted.

"You don't get this for free," he joked. "Off."

Jack sat up enough to grip his shirt and got it over his head without too much of a struggle. Embarrassing himself now would actually be hell. Jack threw his shirt in the general direction he thought he remembered Mark's going. Then they were staring.

"You're so fucking hot," Jack said. It'd been a good minute of them blatantly checking each other out and Jack was no less impatient to get this started.

Mark grinned, running his hand through his hair. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jack shifted, raising his eyebrows. Mark got the hint and crawled off of him, lying down so that Jack could climb onto him, switching their positions. Once Jack was sitting on him he knew that this was how it was supposed to be, that if they were going all the way Jack was going to ride him until he forgot his name - because Mark looked good underneath him and Jack could tell by the look on Mark's face that he looked just as good on top of him.

Mark really liked touching, apparently. He put his hands on Jack's hips, rubbing his thumbs into his skin and gripping tight. He ran his finger along the waistband of Jack's jeans until he was shivering. He fit his hand on the curve of Jack's lower back.

They were like puzzle pieces, and Jack was really turned on.

But Jack liked kissing as much as Mark liked touching, and if they were fucking he wasn't going to jump into it. This was going to be good, because this was probably the only chance they had.

Mark liked having control of the kiss, and he grinded his hips up every time Jack moaned into his mouth.

"Pants - off," Jack said, fumbling to unzip Mark's jeans. His hands were shaking too much and he just kept losing his grip.

Mark smiled up at him, way too fond for Jack to think clearly, and popped the button in one go. His pants were pushed down to his knees by the time Jack was back in reality.

"Not just mine again, babe," Mark said, and _then his hands were on Jack's zipper_. The grace and speed Mark had to take off someone's pants as well as his own was admirable.

The only things between them now were their boxers, and Jack could feel the blush going up his neck as he thought about it. Mark looked _really_ good.

"Fuck."

"So pretty for me," Mark said and Jack bit his bottom lip.

He moved his hips slowly, but he could really feel Mark under him now, and he could really feel Mark's hands on his waist. It was like all of his senses were enhanced by 100%. 

"Babe?"

Jack nodded, and Mark grabbed the waistband on his underwear. When he pulled them down, all sense of logic and reason left Jack's head.

-

When he woke up, Mark was already awake and staring up at the ceiling. It was still dark out, maybe an hour before sunrise.

Jack didn't say anything. Mark looked over at him and smiled, but it was different. Neither of them knew what caused the night before. They didn't have an answer for each other.

Mark leaned over, kissed him on the cheek, and got up to get dressed. 


End file.
